1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holders and more specifically it relates to a holder for a remote control unit.
2. Description the Prior Art
Numerous holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to store and support various kinds of devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,502,385; 1,594,848; 3,494,479 and 4,440,299 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.